User blog:Colonel Krukov/My Verse (Details)
Introduction Before I go into any details I would like to ask if you could kindly respect my thoughts and ideas of my verse (No matter how crazy/silly things are). Thank you in advance. The tier 0 I have will not have a profile (I find that there's no point, and it just draws unnecessary attention). The tier 0 doesn't really do much anyway except elevate the main character to 1-A status and give him advice when needed. I have two 1-A characters (One who is the main protagonist and the other who's the main antagonist). My main character usually restricts himself when going into combat against an opponent as he says that "I need not be here if I could just kill them an enemy with the click of the fingers, I chose to fight my opponents fairly because respecting my enemy is the only nice thing I can do for them." My verse contains characters called "Legends". These people are the fictitious characters we see from the franchises we all know and love, but have changed due to the new technologies available to them (Due to all the different franchise interaction). I will not add profiles for them if this breaches the rule by "Please do not add characters who already exist in certain franchises". This is the same for some of the armies there are but, again due to the interaction between franchises, they will have some differences. The Two Sides Good: Every person who at some point did/can/would make a good dead. People who are not pure good and still commit acts of misdeeds literally have the evil pulled out of them and killed. What's left remains good and fights for good. Evil: Creatures unbound by moral and will only kill, slaughter, and commit other terrible acts because that's all they are. This includes things like Demons, zombies, and other parasitic creatures. The Story The Beginning So, the verse revolves around a giant battle between good and evil. Not just across a single universe, but across the whole Omniverse. One being was elected to fight the forces of evil and a sort of contract was signed between the two sides that no-one side could unleash their full power upon each other until the final battle dawns. After the deal was struck evil started to invade Earth, whilst the good evacuated the entire planet. The many soldiers that remained there were then evacuated back to the mother ship and the master plan was put out to explore and defend every corner of creation whilst the grand army upgraded their technologies to it's highest possible peak. The Infinite Grind Both armies have set out across the Omniverse to conquer and destroy one another, and it won't ever stop until the time is right and the balance of power shifts to favour one side. It is then and only then, the two forces will clash where it all started and the true powers of each side will be unleashed. Notes If anyone wants more details about certain things I will update this blog to clear things up (Such as specific people, events, weapons). I hope that this doesn't sound corny, cliche, or controversial in anyway, and you have my apologies if it does. Category:Blog posts